youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Rascals Pack
You can view the Rascals' role play archive here: Role Play Archive Rascals. The Beginning The Rascals Pack was founded on December 26, 2013 by three Agni Kai rovers and one lonely female. The three males were Zarathustra, Aurinko and Dougal, and the female Rhian. Two of the males keept roving while Zarathustra and Rhian stayed together establishing themselves as the dominant pair, later on the other males returned and remained in the new pack. Pack Life Soon the alphas left the pack for a few days to focus on breeding. In spring eight pups were born to the alpha female: Tennessee Kid, Mississippi Queen, Henriette, Rioichi, Sabaku, Akira and Sakura. A female named Shadow who had been hanging around the pack for a few weeks was accepted along with Houston. There was a lack of food at the Rascals territory and Rhian was unable to produce milk for the pups causing Akira to die of starvation. One cold night Zarathustra was on guard while the pack slept, he got distracted by a carcass for a second and a coyote sneaked in the den. It was too late when the pack realized the coyote was in the den, it managed to run away with one pup. Sakura's life was lost that day the coyote probably used him to feed his cubs. Rhian left the den site in search of food, but she did not return as she got into a fight with a lone female and was killed. Zarathustra and the other pack members waited for her, but she never came back, the alpha female position wasnt taken by any other female. Soon Zarathustra encountered a lone female, Vixen. Knowing the pack would perish without another Alpha Female, he eagerly let her join. As the pack was greeting Vixen, Houston showed clear dissatisfaction in the new member. The two females got into a violent fight, and Vixen came out victor. She established herself as the alpha female without any more protests. Seeing the pups Vixen's motherly instincts came into play, and she soon accepted them as her own. A patroling group from the Commandos entered their territory and raided the den while most of the pack were away, Shadow and Daugal fough them off till the others returned and chased them off. Days later Houston was kicked out of the pack, though she kept making surprise visits. Days later Aurinko led a den raid at the Commandos managing to kill one pup. Aurinko constantly challenged Zarathustra and began to show a rebellious behavior. However this bought him some problems when his brother Dougal got fed up with his bullying and beat him, becoming the new beta. The following days Dougal and Houston were caught by the alpha pair, both fought till Houston was chased off and Dougal was kicked out of the pack by Zarathustra. The beta rank was open and once again Aurinko started acting as the beta. After many attempts of rejoining, Dougal was accepted back while Houston was chased. The following days Dougal was left babysitting but he left the pups to meet with Houston again, during his absense the pups wandered away. A bear was about to attack the pups but luckily Shadow came and distracted the bear, later Dougal and the other pack members came and chased off the bear but Dougal got injured. Later on Sabaku fell into the river and was rescued by Shadow, soon after Amic came into the den site and attempted to join. Zarathustra did a submission test and allowed Amic to join the pack. Unfortunately Mississippi queen drowned in a flood. In August Houston was allowed back into the pack. On early mating season Dougal and Houston wandered away and mated. Later they were found by the alpha pair and Dougal was kicked out. Dougal is spotted near the rendezvous site and chased off by Zatathustra. While Z is away Shadow goes off to find something to eat quickly followed by Amic, Henriette, and Houston. The small group manage to bring down and prong horn antelope and Amic assurts himself like and alpha would over the kill. Zarathustra and vixen catch the small group and had quickly put them all in their place. After the pack arrived back at the rendezvous site Shadow and Rioichi went down to the river. Shadow went out onto the ice and fell in. Aurinko who was near by at the time heard and pulled her out. The rest of the pack arrived at the scene and the alpha pair quickly moved Shadow to the rendezvous site were Amic kept watch while she slept. Zarathustra, Vixen and Aurinko went on patrol. While the patrol was on their way back to the rendezvous site Aurinko decided to try roving in the Commandos territory. He was uncuccesful. Dominant Pair Being the only female Rhian became the alpha female by default while Zarathustra established himself as the alpha male without any fights from the other males. Months later Rhian left to find food and never returned, she was killed. The alpha female position was won by Vixen, after a long and violent quarrel with Houston. Current Members The Rascals have 12 members as of December, 2014. Zarathustra (Played by Muzzlelad) Alpha Male ''' Vixen (Played by Maplewolfpup99) '''Alpha Female Aurinko (Played by The grey wolf) Beta Shadow (Played by ShadowFire101) Amic (Played by ShadowFire101) Tennessee Kid (Played by Muzzlelad) Juvenile Henriette (Played by Instant Karma1) Juvenile Rioichi (Played by ShadowFire101) Juvenile Sabaku (Played by Foa lan) Juvenile Akari (Played by MadMaddie) Juvenile Houston (Played by Foa lan) Storm (Played by Instant Karma1) Omega Rivals The pack has many frequent battles with the Commandos, they also had a few encounters with the Sequoia, that borders their territory. Category:Packs Category:Current Packs Category:Role Play Packs